Artículos Incontables
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: Serie de Historias Cortas. Diferentes momentos en la vida de Yukina y Kisa. Todos los momentos del día tienen algo diferente y especial... Actua: Cap 10 UP!. Hay un poco de LEMON en algunos capis. Finalizado.
1. Un pedazo de goma de mascar

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y no tiene nada de fines de lucro. ¡NADA! (Aunque yo creo que con la censura que puede haber de ahora en adelante en el mundo… lamentablemente habrá que cobrar… como si fuéramos parte del mercado negro). Les dejo el Drabble N°1 de mi vida.**_

**Un pedazo de goma de mascar**

Ya estaba frente a la entrada del edificio cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía las llaves a mano. Se maldijo internamente por no pensar en sacarlas antes. Él ya era un hombre adulto y sabía muy bien que no podía dejar de lado las responsabilidades de vivir solo. Pero el sólo hecho de tener que ir de compras cuando estaba tan ocupado le hacía querer matarse ahí mismo. ¡¿Por qué la comida no podía llegar por sí misma a su refrigerador? Maldita comida perezosa.

En lo que hacía ademanes para acomodar las bolsas sobre su pequeño cuerpo y encontrar las famosas llaves, con una sola mano, alguien le arrebató la carga amablemente desde atrás provocando que girara bruscamente y que de su boca cayera la goma de mascar que se había comprado en el minimarket. ¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba… su sabor favorito envuelto en polvo y dinero gastado en vano.

No necesito ayuda, gracias- El sonido venenoso de ese agradecimiento debería hacer que el entrometido se largase en ese mismo instante.

¿Estás seguro?, Kisa-san-

El pelinegro le miró impactado.

¡¿De todas las personas tenía que ser él? ¿Qué acaso no estaba en clases a esa hora?. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan grosero, pero ya no podía arreglarlo. Desvió su mirada para que Yukina no pudiese ver su sonrojo. Mientras éste esperaba a que Kisa-san le invitase a pasar. Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos.

Kisa-san, lo siento por tu goma de mascar…- Habló dulcemente.

Kisa comenzó a recordar que tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado. Se sentía en una encrucijada. Y el rubio definitivamente no desistiría.

¿Quieres un poco de la mía?- susurró seductoramente acercándose al pelinegro hasta rozar sus labios con la mejilla del mayor.

¿de la…? Umm… Yu…Yukina… yo… tengo-

Se sentía avergonzado, pero a la vez, algo en su interior comenzaba a burbujear. Tendría que soportar los regaños de Takano-san mañana. Se apresuró a abrir la reja de los departamentos, subir al ascensor con el muchacho y llegar hasta su casa. Las compras tendrían que esperar también. Un beso apasionado los uniría hasta que llegaran a la habitación.

El rubio jamás desistía. ¿O era él quien jamás podía negarse?

_Notas de Asu: Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta con la acogida que le dieron a mi otro fic sobre esta pareja "una persona mejor" la verdad me animaron bastante a seguir tratando con ellos. No esperé que tuviera una acogida tan buena ya que mi profe de lengua dijo que redacto mal y hace mucho tiempo que no escribía. Se los agradezco mucho. Me motivé a hacer drabbles hace algún tiempo porque es una experiencia nueva, ¡pero es muy difícil! Me costó mucho escribir algo así de corto. Realmente admiro a quienes lo hacen habitualmente. Espero les haya gustado el primero. Y no haberme alejado tanto de la personalidad de Kisa. Debería ser una serie de 10 o más, si es que me da la inspiración y lo publicaré en inglés también, por si tienen amigos que sólo lean inglés (seguramente quedará mal, pero tengo que tratar, no?). En fin, Muchas gracias por leer y saludos a todos. _


	2. Un tubo de pasta dental

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y no tiene de fines de lucro. Discúlpenme por el terrible error que cometí en el cap. Anterior. ¡Le teñí el pelo a Yukina! Jajajaja, ni yo me lo creo… uff, lo siento, de ahora en adelante no volverá a ocurrir. **_

**Un tubo de pasta dental**

Las mañanas jamás habían sido sus favoritas. Eran tan brillantes y relajadas que le producían mareos y desorientación, aún así él siempre había sido un madrugador. Estaba tan acostumbrado a huir rápidamente de sus amantes después del sexo que era ya costumbre levantarse cuando el sol no acababa de aparecer, ponerse algo cómodo, lavarse la cara y salir. El desayuno podía comerlo en el camino. La sensación de quedarse en la cama por mucho tiempo le producía fatiga y una especie de miedo se retorcía en la boca de su estómago. En esos momentos tenía la necesidad de levantarse.

Miró el rostro plácido de Yukina. Seguramente él era de los que podían quedarse envueltos entre las sábanas todo el día. Lo envidiaba un poco. Kisa prácticamente no recordaba la última vez que se había quedado en cama por gusto. Comenzó a sentirse un poco triste. ¿Era ese otro mal de los viejos? Su edad lo deprimía, sentía que había dejado pasar tantas cosas. Sin embargo, no era como si hubiese podido hacerlas y las hubiese ignorado, era más bien, que esas cosas jamás habían estado destinadas para él.

Se sentó en la cama, poniéndose la camisa del menor. Yukina tampoco estaba destinado para él, sólo era una broma que le jugaba su suerte. Él sabía que el castaño estaba hecho para cosas grandes. Sus trabajos eran fantásticos. Su dedicación, enloquecedora. Sólo un encuentro había bastado para que saber que Yukina era una de ESAS personas. Capaces, visionarias, asombrosas, innovadoras. Personas "especiales". Él no era parte de ese selecto grupo. Hace algunos años había perdido la pasión por trabajar, por mejorar, por esperar más de sí mismo. La gente podía decir que él era un "conformista". La verdad era… que él siempre quería más.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Recordando en un poco de su pasado en el trayecto. Era cierto, ser homosexual nunca había sido fácil, con el paso del tiempo había preferido reprimir muchos de sus deseos. Como adulto, no podía estar para siempre en esas andanzas. ¿Cuánto más difícil sería estar en una relación estable? Por más que dijera que Yukina no duraría mucho en su vida, anhelaba que éste estuviera a su lado por mucho tiempo y le brindara la estabilidad de la que tanto había escuchado últimamente. Sin embargo el muchacho era demasiado, si todo continuaba igual no sabría qué hacer para esconder todos esos deseos ocultos por más tiempo.

La ducha le había refrescado, pero aún se sentía cansado. Otra razón para odiar las mañanas, tanto tiempo libre le hacía pensar demasiado. Al salir del baño se encontró con un somnoliento Yukina.

Kisa-san, ¿ya no tienes más sueño?- Balbuceó en medio de un bostezo.

Ah… lo siento, deberías seguir durmiendo. Veré televisión un rato. –

Estoy bien… ¿Quieres desayunar?- Yukina aprovechó el momento para lavarse las manos y mojarse un poco el rostro.

El pelinegro se sintió complacido. A pesar de que vendedor coqueteaba un montón con sus clientas, siempre pensaba mucho en él. Observó un poco más al castaño ¡qué vista! Debería considerarse afortunado. Su novio se veía bien incluso al levantarse. Un sentimiento abrumador comenzaba a molestarle, un cosquilleo que le decía que se lo llevara de vuelta a la habitación en ese mismo instante. Pero no. Debía controlarse. Él era el adulto serio aquí.

Está… bien… a propósito, ¿tienes más pasta dental?- Trató de hablar casualmente.

Ah, si – el castaño fue hasta un armario para tomar una- toma aquí hay uno nuevo.

Gracias…-

Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras te vistes, no demores-

Suspiró largamente antes de volver al baño. Al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a las mañanas. Yukina era exactamente como una. Muy brillante, muy relajante, le hacía pensar demasiado y podía dejarlo todo mareado y desorientado en segundos. Un gran sonrojo se asentó en sus mejillas mientras terminaba de alistarse. Él realmente, siempre quería más.

_Nota de Asu: Hola, este es el segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Me está costando mucho hacer este tipo de historias. En especial escribir en tercera persona! Siento que cada vez me alejo más de la realidad de Kisa. Espero que este no les haya parecido tan aburrido (a mí si) pensé que quedaría de otra manera pero ya no se me ocurre como más hacerlo! Espero sus consejos para mejorar. Quiero ser buena con esta pareja. Continuaré practicando. Muchas gracias por leer, por los reviews, los agregados a alert y favoritos y muchos saludos a todos. Me hacen muy feliz._


	3. Una barra de jabón

_**Disclamer:**__** Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y no tiene de fines de lucro. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**__** Bueno esto es Lemon. Mayores de 18. Sí no te gusta o no deseas leerlo aún, te recomiendo que esperes hasta el próximo capítulo. Cambié algunas cosas sobre las categorías del fic por este tipo de capítulos y porque me di cuenta que de humor no tiene nada. Jaja.**_

**Una barra de jabón**

El beso en su nuca fue la advertencia. El choque contra las lozas emitió el eco. El agarre en sus hombros le hizo notar el comienzo.

La piel del mayor estaba fría y resbaladiza. El cabello negro se pegaba a su cuello formando pequeñas curvas. Unas traviesas gotas recorrían su espalda creando variados caminos que el más joven podía seguir en el pequeño cuerpo. Un delgado hilo de agua corría junto a ellos empapando el piso.

El castaño se situó detrás del mayor, besó la parte trasera del cuello suavemente y sus manos bajaron para acariciar el costado de los brazos. El cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeció mientras que su rostro se contraía en una expresión perdida. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente buscando qué tocar para no sentirse en desventaja.

- "Un comienzo lento"- pensó.

Unos besos deseosos y cálidos se esparcieron poco a poco entre su cuello y su espalda. El joven vendedor se sentía inquieto al no poder ver la expresión de su pareja. Las caricias iban agarrando vuelo, apretando más, arrancándole la timidez. El pequeño cuerpo emitía ligeros espasmos y su parte baja comenzaba a despertar. Las manos del menor bajan y subían por sus costados y su torso enrabiándole. Parecían quererle engañar, de aquí para allá pero sin llegar a la meta. Le confundían y le enloquecían. Movía su cuerpo nerviosamente tratando de acaparar caricias, de sentirlas más profundas. Los primeros suspiros de editor aparecieron. Su rostro comenzó a salir del estupor y a colorearse. Una mano le giró del mentón, un beso inquieto se apoderó de sus labios mientras que otra mano se aventuraba a sostener firmemente su miembro. Sus lenguas lucharon y se enredaron ansiosas, sus miradas emanaban el brillo de quienes han desatado una pasión contenida.

Un poco de aire lleno sus pulmones cuando se separaron por unos segundos. El más bajo apoyó sus manos en las lozas de la pared para no caer. El castaño hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor y comenzó a masajear la parte baja de éste mientras se rozaba suavemente contra él. Su mano libre acarició el pecho del pelinegro jugueteando en sus areolas, apretándolas, estirándolas y alternado toques suaves. El mayor arqueó su espalda emitiendo leves gemidos. Demasiadas sensaciones diferentes en un mismo momento, la razón: La textura desigual de la ropa del castaño.

Apoyó su nuca en el pecho del más alto, tomó la mano libre de su amante y la dirigió a su boca. Los ojos ambarinos le observaron expectantes mientras la lengua del pelinegro recorría sus dedos, se enredaba en su base y lamía presionando hasta la punta de estos para luego ponerlos dentro de su boca y succionarlos. El castaño relamió sus labios sujetando la cintura de su amante para generar mayor fricción entre ellos. Las sensaciones les descontrolaban, los cuerpos se presionaban entre sí y jugueteaban frenéticamente. El mayor no tardé en liberar la mano prisionera para dejar escapar sonoros gemidos. Error. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la introducción de uno de los dedos húmedos en su entrada. Sus rodillas temblaron cuando el menor comenzó a mover su mano hacía dentro y hacia afuera dilatándolo con rapidez. Los gemidos no dejaban de salir de la boca del pelinegro, unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el castaño se sentía embriagado. Cuánta emoción le producía todo aquello, su cuerpo se estremecía, las sensaciones se desbordaban por su piel. Quería hacerlo suyo. Otro dedo se unió al primero masajeando su interior en círculos. La respiración del más bajo era incontrolable, sus jadeos y sus gemidos ya casi no podían ser contenidos. Sus manos temblaban y resbalaban por las lozas de la pared buscando algún apoyo, sin embargo todo comenzaba a difuminarse a su alrededor. El castaño besó la nuca de su compañero una vez más, continuaba acariciando su miembro erecto e introduciendo un último dedo.

Ahh… Yukina… no… mmmmh…-

El castaño sacó sus dedos lentamente, se separó un poco de su pareja y abrió la llave de la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua tibia cayeran de lleno sobre ellos. Acarició dulcemente el cabello y los hombros de su novio. El vapor comenzaba a inundarlo todo y a sofocarles. El pelinegro se giró tembloroso. El menor limpió sus lágrimas y besó sus ojos delicadamente. El chico frente a él le hacía perder el control, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios un poco hinchados, su boca entreabierta tratando de conseguir más aire, su cuerpo delgado siendo bañado por las gotas de agua totalmente desprotegido y tembloroso.

A pesar del nerviosismo de sus manos, el más bajo, desabrochó el pantalón del castaño, agachándose para bajarlo y quitar los bóxers de este también. Restregó su mejilla contra una de las piernas del mayor mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, dejando algunos besos y mordiscos a su paso. . Qué importaba la edad que tuviera si podía volverlo loco de esa manera.

La respiración del castaño se había acelerado. El agua caía incesante sobre ellos mareándoles. El menor se quitó la playera desordenándose el cabello y cercó a su amante para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente. Masajeó el miembro del pelinegro apasionadamente hasta que comenzó a palpitar. Lo alzó desde las caderas para apoyarlo junto a la pared por encima de él. Kisa pasó sus brazos por el cuello del menor aferrándose fuertemente mientras compartían un nuevo beso. Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo, cada roce era más estimulante y los acercaba más a la desesperación. El pelinegro cruzó sus piernas contra la espalda del castaño. Su cuerpo serpenteaba pidiendo mayor contacto. El menor palpó la entrada para comprobar que aún podía recibirlo. Se introdujo lentamente en el interior de su amante provocando que este cerrara con fuerza sus ojos. Con una de sus manos, el principesco joven acarició el rostro de su amante mientras le llenaba el rostro de suaves besos. El pelinegro abrió los ojos, acarició el cabello del más joven y continuó hasta su pecho. El vapor y agua sólo les permitía ver a ratos por lo que las sensaciones eran cada vez más próximas, más apasionadas y los conectaban en un solo cuerpo. Besó su cuello tímidamente y finalizó con un beso intenso.

Sólo… házlo…- Dijo al separarse.

Yukina tomó con más fuerza las caderas del mayor, se retiró un poco para luego arremeter con un poco más de fuerza. El agua había vuelto sus cuerpos más resbaladizos, más viscosos, pero ellos sólo sentían. Nada más importaba. Continuó aumentando el ritmo hasta mantener un vaivén acelerado y fuerte en cada embestida. Ambos sabían que con cada estocada se adueñaban más del otro. Era una lucha que ninguno quería perder. Se besaban improvistamente entre suspiros y gemidos que no dejaban espacio para el silencio. Sus cuerpos chocaban y se unían más con cada movimiento. Los sonidos lascivos eran suprimidos por el ruido de la ducha que los bañaba. Sus miradas se devoraban, sus caderas se volvían imparables. El miembro de Yukina se ensanchó en el interior del mayor provocando que este se estirara en la pared buscando soporte. El castaño lamió el cuello de Kisa sensualmente hasta llegar a su oído.

Kisa-san…. Te amo…-

El pelinegro volvió a aferrarse fuertemente a su amante. Lamió y succionó su lengua con desesperación provocando que un escalofrío recorriera sus espaldas y terminaran juntos.

El agua continuó corriendo por un tiempo más y la barra de jabón continuó en el mismo sitio donde había caído.

_Nota de Asu: Hola! Qué tal?... este capítulo fue un poco más largo. Cómo dije antes, cada capítulo se hace más y más difícil para mí. Este fue toda una odisea. La tercera persona no es lo mío… me complica demasiado. Y el lemon, por dios, no puede ser peor. Hace como 5 años que no escribía uno. Y no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero en mis otros fics no hay lemon! Es el primero que pongo aquí. Y fue todo demasiado lento y desesperante. Lo siento. Lamento decepcionarlas/os. Me disculpo también con quienes no querían que esto tuviese ese tipo de historias. Sólo haré otra en dos capítulos más y sería… aunque si les interesa no duden en avisarme y yo veré que puede hacer mi mente. Lo terminé a las 5 de la mañana, así que por favor téngale compasión. Hablando de otra cosa, agradezco mucho los reviews y los favoritos en esta historia. Aunque sean poquitos, me alegran y me motivan para continuar con esto. Tengo un poco más de confianza en lo que escribo, pero también me esfuerzo por continuar mejorando y hacer una buena historia. Quizás el próximo capítulo demore un poco ya que voy a viajar, pero espero no excederme. Muchos saludos a todos y Gracias por leer._


	4. Un par de shorts

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Un par de shorts**

El día había sido excepcionalmente caluroso. Las clases le habían quitado gran parte de su energía y para cuando llegó a su trabajo parecían quedar sólo las sobras del apuesto joven que realmente era. Aunque, claro, él haría su mejor esfuerzo para vender todos esos mangas que tanto le gustaban. Al terminar su horario el cansancio se le había acumulado, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y pesado, lo único que quería era tomar una ducha para relajarse y dormir. Respiraba pesadamente mientras caminaba desde la estación al apartamento.

-¡Ah… necesito algo refrescante!- se quejó mientras caminaba más rápido.

Las manos se le humedecían, se volvían pegajosas y le desesperaban. El cabello le molestaba y se pegaba a su nuca de manera irritante. El camino le parecía más largo de lo habitual. Notó que sus jeans comenzaban a tener algunas manchas oscuras a los lados, ansió cambiarse la ropa que llevaba por algo más ligero en ese mismo instante.

Se detuvo un momento a la sombra para buscar en su mochila algo para beber. Buscó entre algunas hojas sueltas y sus blocks de dibujo pero no había nada. Cerró su mochila y se la colocó apesadumbrado. Miro de soslayo los alrededores, tampoco había tiendas cerca. Continuó con un poco de enfado. Realmente detestaba el sudor, se sentía incómodo.

-Ah… Kisa-san-

A pesar de querer verlo, no quería presentarse en ese estado. Se revolvió un poco el cabello. El sabía que era vanidad, pero realmente le gustaba verse arreglado y elegante para el mayor. Le gustaba la expresión evasiva que ponía, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la forma en que le costaba pronunciar frases enteras y como se le acercaba "disimuladamente" para oler su perfume. No era fácil ¿Saben?. Él ya sabía qué días el editor se presentaba, así que todos esos días calculaba la hora a la que Kisa-san pasaría a verle, iba al baño, se lavaba el rostro, se cambiaba la camiseta, sacudía su delantal, se peinaba y se aplicaba perfume antes de volver para recibirlo. Los días en que quedaban para salir le tomaba más de una hora estar preparado y el revoltijo en su estómago no paraba hasta que vislumbraba la primera reacción favorable de su pareja. Suspiró largamente.

Ya estaba fuera de las rejas del departamento pero no se animaba a entrar, el calor le estaba matando, sí, pero realmente no quería que le viera así. Caminó en círculos por unos segundos tratando de buscar una solución que, obviamente, no llegaría. Finalmente se decidió a subir. Tocó el timbre repetidas veces sin ninguna respuesta comenzando a sentirse aún más inseguro y preocupado. El sol le golpeaba en la espalda insistentemente. Secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo de manera brusca. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar para afrontar la desagradable situación? Llamó desde su celular pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

-Kisa-san ya debería estar en casa. – Volvió a tocar insistentemente. – ¡Kisa-san!- gritó con la poca energía que le quedaba. ¿Y si estaba con alguien más?

Su cabeza comenzó a formular todo tipo de ideas incoherentes. Su enfado se incrementaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. No había razón para que el pelinegro saliera con otra persona, él había estado más atento a sus necesidades desde la vez que se habían peleado. Era cierto que no salían tan a menudo, pero… todos los días se hablaban por teléfono o por e-mail. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió por fin. Su enfado se transformó en una sensación muy similar a la vergüenza. Kisa-san estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido. Sólo llevaba un par de shorts y una toalla sobre su cabeza. Realmente lucía adorable, pero todo indicaba que le había molestado.

-No grites de esa manera, molestarás a los vecinos. – Le habló firme para luego dejarle pasar.

El pelinegro esperó a que el castaño le abrazara o le besara como era habitual pero este sólo entró y se quedó ensimismado, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Yukina… ¿estás bien?- _¿Era eso un sonrojo?_

-Yo… ¿puedo usar tu ducha?- murmuró quitándose la mochila y dejándola en el piso.

-¿Um? Claro, aunque recién la utilicé. –

-Está bien-

El castaño se apresuró en entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar con pestillo dejando al pelinegro aún más confundido. Ya esperaría a que saliera para ver si le decía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Era muy raro verlo así de perturbado… y sonrojado.

_-"Sólo un par de shorts"-_ Pensó Yukina una vez dentro de la ducha.

El agua fría no estaba funcionando. Recordaba una y otra vez la reciente imagen, el cabello negro goteando, el pecho descubierto, la mirada desafiante. Refregó su rostro con parsimonia. Al parecer, el día de hoy, su temperatura no haría más que aumentar.

_Nota de Asu: Hola que tal, ¡he vuelto! Perdón si me demoré un poco, un montón de cosas han pasado. En cierta forma había perdido la inspiración y tuve que reorganizar muchas ideas. Aprovecharé los últimos días libres que tengo para terminar estos Drabbles. La versión en inglés también me quitó bastante tiempo pero mejoré el primer cap. Sigue siendo muy difícil hacer estas historias cortas, siento que no tienen ni pies, ni cabeza. No sé si se entendió pero este es un Drabble de parte de Yukina. De alguna forma me lo imaginé todo metrosexual (¡por dios!). Espero que no me peguen. Ténganle un poquito de amor a esta parte imaginaria de él. Jajaja. ¡Lo siento!... Me es súper difícil pensar que es tan lindo así de la nada. Además es joven así que… puede tener esos arrebatos ¿no?... ok no… me centraré más en la realidad la próxima vez! Trataré!. Muchas gracias por leer y saludos a todos. Mucha suerte a quienes comenzaron ya sus clases. _


	5. Una rebanada de pan

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Una rebanada de pan**_

Iban a ser las once y treinta de la noche. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello de manera cansina. Al fin había terminado los 100 bocetos para una de sus clases del día siguiente. Los músculos de su espalda dolían y sus hombros emitieron un fuerte crujido cuando se estiró para luego recostarse en la silla. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que había material tirado por todas partes. Suspiró.

Se levantó de su asiento con pereza y decidido a tomar una ducha. Hace días que no veía a Kisa, de alguna forma quería que éste lo mimara en momentos como ese. Sintió que sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente bajo el agua tibia. Sus manos no eran suficientes para calmar el malestar en su espalda. Recorrió parte de su cuello y hombros tratando de masajear esas partes un poco. Iba a ser difícil dormir esta noche. Mientras se vestía recordaba su ajetreado día. El lanzamiento de un nuevo manga había ocurrido esa mañana por lo que la librería había estado repleta. Un nuevo trabajo de Kisa-san, tan bueno como los anteriores. Sonrió mientras pensaba en el moreno y en lo divertido que debería verse en medio del trabajo. Apagó las luces y se recostó en su cama. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y que él lo abrazara con sus manos pequeñas, que sus dedos se estiraran y le apretaran tratando de buscar más de su cuerpo. Cuando el pelinegro se aferraba de esa manera a él sentía que nada más importaba en el mundo y que era capaz de amarlo infinitamente.

Estaba realmente ansioso. El mayor nunca hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo. La mayor parte de las veces veían una película o tenían sexo. No era que le disgustara, pero quería más. Quería complacerlo, saber sus cosas favoritas para hacerlo feliz en cualquier oportunidad que se presentara. Quería conocer todas las expresiones que su rostro pudiese poner. Lo quería sólo para él. Pero el pelinegro continuaba siendo un enigma.

-"Seguramente Kisa-san se asustará de mí otra vez"-

Se encontraba completamente estirado, respirando largamente, el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía solo. Quería quedarse en la cama hasta la tarde del día siguiente pero su estómago gruñó pidiéndole comida. Se volvió hacia un lado tratando de acallarlo y haciendo como que nada había pasado, pero la sensación de vacío siguió molestándolo hasta que decidió levantarse para ir en busca de una merienda.

Encendió algunas luces hasta llegar a la cocina. Desde ahí podía ver algunos de los dibujos que había hecho. Los bocetos le habían permitido experimentar otros tipos de figuras y poses que nunca antes había pensado en dibujar. Se sentía contento aunque muchas veces se preguntaba porque estaba haciendo aquello. Cada trabajo le producía frustración y sus profesores eran demasiado hirientes. Sus dibujos nunca habían sido espectaculares. Pero adoraba la sensación que le llenaba al crearlos. Aquello le apasionaba, le llevaba a un mundo lleno de posibilidades, le hacía sentir tranquilo y conectado con un sinfín de sentimientos que eran imposibles de expresar por otro medio.

De la alacena sacó una bolsa de pan, del refrigerador sacó un recipiente con mermelada. Un sándwich estaría bien. Observó los alimentos un momento perdido en sus pensamientos. Algo llamó su atención, las rebanadas de pan estaban muy juntas, una muy cerca de la otra, pero totalmente separadas por los cortes. Pensó que la vida tenía etapas y situaciones así: Cercanas y separadas al mismo tiempo.

_-" Esta rebanada es el momento en que Kisa-san fue la librería por primera vez, esta es la vez que nos presentaron, esta es la vez en que salimos en una cita, esta es la vez del malentendido, esta es la semana pasada que me quedé en su apartamento, y esta… es cuando me tengo que quedar solo aquí."-_ Suspiró.

Él creía que tenía suerte de haber conocido a Kisa en esta vida. En esa situación. De esa manera. Pensó en que tenía que quedarse solo esa noche, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre su amante. Cogió esa rebanada de pan y la untó con mermelada de forma enérgica dispuesto a comerse todos los momentos en que estaba alejado del pelinegro.

Añoraba que el moreno platicara más con él, sobre cualquier cosa, sin embargo, en realidad era muy reservado. A Yukina nunca le había gustado pensar demasiado, pero había veces en las que temía que el mayor no tuviera la suficiente confianza en él. Ser joven, no siempre era bueno. Esperaba por el día en que pudiera conectarse con Kisa tanto como lo hacía con sus pinturas. Que sus pensamientos y su amor le llegaran de manera inequívoca.

Se había sentado junto a la mesa para comer cuando su celular en el bolsillo emitió una vibración avisando que tenía un mensaje. Dejó la rebanada de pan sobre la mesa y se dispuso a leerlo.

-"Gracias por tu trabajo de hoy… blah blah blah… por el lanzamiento…. blah blah… Debes estar cansado…. blah blah…venir a mi casa…. Si quieres….

….

Te quiero"-

Su rostro reflejó un gran asombro. El mensaje era totalmente inesperado. Releyó al menos unas cinco veces el remitente pero todo era correcto. Se sintió muy emocionado, el revoloteo en su interior no hacía más que aumentar y su cansado cuerpo recobró parte de la energía que había perdido. No, tenía que serenarse. Apretó el teléfono contra sí mismo por unos segundos riéndose despacio.

-"¿Qué hacer?¿Responder? ¿Qué más puedo responder a eso?"-

Era la primera vez que Kisa escribía "eso" en un mensaje. Quería enviar una buena respuesta para esta ocasión. Pensó largamente, borró varios comienzos. Comenzaba a angustiarse cuando la evidente solución llegó.

-" Al diablo con responder, iré a verlo y le responderé" -

Fue hasta el cuarto, tomó las primeras ropas que encontró para cambiarse, tomó su abrigo, billetera y llaves y salió rápidamente a buscar algún taxi que pasara cerca. La rebanada de pan untada de mermelada quedó olvidada sobre la mesa. La noche que pasaría solo desapareció.

_Nota de Asu: Hola, lamento haberme tardado, el trabajo es agotador y me quita toda la inspiración. Creo que ni siquiera sé que es esto, ni cómo se me ocurrió. Ay, los títulos cada vez son más inesperados ¿verdad?. Este es otro drabble desde el punto de vista de Yukina. Perdón si lo encuentran muy existencial. Traté de hacerlo más juvenil, pero quedó así. En mi favor puedo decir que estoy enferma y con el malestar mi cerebro no funciona bien. Disculpen la demora de todas maneras. Tengo 2 más casi listos así que espero pronto mejorarme, terminarlos y subirlos. El siguiente será Lemon!… así que si no les gusta se lo saltan y esperan el drabble n°7. Otra cosa, estoy muy feliz ya que estos drabbles han sido visitados más de 200 veces! Y sólo en marzo, no puedo creerlo! Realmente les agradezco mucho a quienes entran a verlos, quieres los recomiendan y quienes dejan sus lindos comentarios, realmente me siento muy feliz. Acepto ideas! Consejos y lo que sea… menos insinuaciones raras. Muchas gracias por leer.y.. El doctor me recetó reviews, así que ya saben…. Jeje. _


	6. Un cubo de hielo

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Un cubo de hielo**

El aroma a alcohol era leve pero se esparcía por toda la habitación, el aire se volvía cada vez más denso a su alrededor provocando que sus respiraciones se dificultaran y que el ambiente se volviera difuso para sus cansados ojos. El cuerpo del pelinegro aún estaba frío por lo que cada roce provocaba que la piel de Yukina se erizara ante el contacto, sus labios se sentían un poco resecos y amargos pero su lengua tibia incitaba al castaño a poseerlo mientras recorría sus labios de manera deseosa.

Jadeaba constantemente ante la falta de oxígeno, por lo que el pelinegro se distanció un poco pero continuó acariciando el cuerpo del menor lentamente. Se sentó a horcajadas de él y le ayudó a quitarse la playera, acarició juguetonamente su torso, masajeó la parte superior de sus hombros y besó dulcemente su pecho y su cuello. Entrelazó sus manos en el cabello del castaño mientras volvía a besarlo introduciendo su lengua para generar un beso más apasionado.

El ambiente sobrecargado entorpecía sus movimientos por lo que a veces aplicaba más fuerza de lo que creía en algunas zonas haciendo que Yukina emitiera algunos gemidos. Se quitó su propia camiseta con algo de dificultad dejando que el menor lo acariciara, este lamió y mordisqueó sus areolas por unos momentos mientras apretaba su cintura y acariciaba su trasero intermitentemente.

Kisa lo alejó por un momento y se quitó los pantalones volviendo a su posición anterior se apoyó en Yukina y comenzó a moverse rozando su entrepierna acompasadamente, sus manos se aferraron al cuello del castaño mientras de su boca los gemidos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes. El castaño acariciaba el cuerpo de más pequeño intranquilo, cada vez que sus manos tocaban los delgados bóxers de su compañero su rostro se contraía en una expresión de deseo y suspiraba apenas conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo suyo.

El mayor comenzó a quitar los pantalones de Yukina con una lentitud atormentadora, una pequeña sonrisa se había posado en sus labios de manera disimulada y sus mejillas sonrojadas adornaban su rostro de manera infantil. Sus miembros estaban duros y resaltaban debajo de la ropa interior. El castaño lo abrazó fuertemente de improviso.

- Kisa-san… te deseo…-

- Sólo espera un poco….-

Volvieron a besarse una vez más, Kisa estiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor mientras se posicionaba adecuadamente sobre él sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de de su amante. El pelinegro dejó de moverse por unos segundos por lo que Yukina, quien estaba llegando a su límite, mordió suavemente su cuello para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y proceder. La espalda del mayor se arqueó dejando salir un fuerte gemido, mas lo siguiente que sintió el castaño fue un torrente gélido recorrer su espalda sin piedad. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y emitió un gemido de dolor y sorpresa. Dejándose caer a la cama con algo de brusquedad para alivianar la sensación abrasante en su espalda, perdiendo parte de su excitación en la caída. Kisa soltó una pequeña risita a lo que Yukina miró confundido y expectante.

- … ¿Qué… Qué fue eso… Kisa-san?-

- Hielo….-

El mencionado apuntó hacia un lado cubriendo su boca con una mano de manera traviesa. El menor giró su rostro para comprobar sus sospechas y vio la cubeta donde había puesto la champaña en el velador al lado de la cama. Suspiró. El pelinegro realmente lo había sorprendido con esa travesura, sin embargo, él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Lo miró desafiante mientras volvía a tomar sus caderas posesivamente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier otro movimiento el pelinegro deslizó otro cubo de hielo por su ombligo haciéndolo temblar y lanzar pequeños gritos. Quizás esta vez sí se rendiría. El mayor continuó por un momento más dejando la mayor parte del cuerpo de Yukina empapado, bajó los bóxers de su amante quien se aferró a las sábanas respirando agitadamente dispuesto a maldecir y marcharse sin mirar atrás ante la próxima provocación pero nada de eso pasó. El siguiente escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Yukina estuvo a punto de hacer que se viniera. El aire hacía que el frío en su torso le proporcionara un extraño placer mientras que su miembro era devorado por la cálida boca de Kisa quien con movimientos expertos lamía y acariciaba su presa apasionadamente. La combinación era enloquecedora, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos se aferraban desesperadas a la cabellera azabache que se perdía en su entrepierna. El castaño nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, mucho menos de forma que llenara y provocara todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro se sonrojó al escuchar los gemidos de satisfacción del más joven y se separó para acabar con la tortura de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo también lo ansiaba y su miembro palpitaba debajo de la ropa interior.

Yukina le quitó la última prenda con rapidez y lamiendo dos de sus dedos los acercó a la entrada del pelinegro quien había vuelto a subirse a horcajadas. Introdujo uno y comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares, el cuerpo del mayor estaba muy cálido por lo que su entrada se dilató con mayor facilidad permitiendo el ingreso del otro dedo sin mayores percances. El castaño se sentía abrumado, las manos del pelinegro recorrían su miembro deseosas, los gemidos de ambos lo aturdían, el aire que llenaba sus pulmones estaba lleno de placer, no podía contenerse más por lo que decidió penetrar al mayor en ese mismo instante.

El placer que se desató de ambos cuerpos cuando se juntaron era indescriptible, una ola de calor se esparció alrededor, sus cuerpos estaban húmedos y emitían pequeños sonidos que inundaban la habitación, ninguno de los dos podía acallar los gemidos que salían de sus bocas y sus mentes volaban lejos. Las palabras no hacía falta, los suspiros se mezclaban y se acariciaban comunicando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Las sensaciones se habían apoderado de sus movimientos y el vaivén que mantenían se volvía cada vez más salvaje. Sus miradas se conectaron, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Yukina… ahora… es tu turno de ser el uke- Susurró el mayor al oído del castaño luego de terminar.

La respiración de Kisa estaba realmente agitada, su frente estaba sudada y su corazón latía incesantemente. Se aferró fuertemente al cobertor de su cama mientras observaba hacia todos lados con sus ojos muy abiertos y una expresión aterrada. Se sonrojó al sentir cómo su entrepierna palpitaba un poco húmeda. Ese, definitivamente, no era el tipo de sueño que esperaba tener a esa edad. Algo estaba muy mal con él. Muy mal.

_Nota de Asu: Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. Había pensado en esto desde que encontré este ejemplo de "measure words" pero me costó muchísimo concretar y unir todas mis ideas. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, porque esta vez me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Quise hacer una escena un poco más "divertida" que "romántica" esta vez. Ya saben, ellos no son exactamente pura miel… así que espero que se note un poco la diferencia. Me intimida mucho escribir lemon, en serio. Pero me esforcé, lo juro. Ante cualquier falla culpo al incienso que me acompaño durante esta travesía. Acabo de pensar que la frase del título podía ocuparse de muchas más formas… pero que va… al parecer soy una perver y no hay cura para eso. Estoy mejor de mi gripe, muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron sus buenos deseos. Y muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a continuar. Y sí, a tí, lector incógnito, sé que estas ahí, así que gracias por leer también. Gracias a todos por dejarme seguir con estas locuras. El próximo capítulo será muy sentimental. Sólo me falta arreglarle unas cosillas así que yo creo que el jueves estaría Up! Y sólo quedarían 3 capis para terminar. Awww… Espero me digan si les parece que alguno de esos sea lemon o si los dejo todos para seudo-menores-de-edad. Mucho ánimo para todos los que entraron al cole y a la uni y mis mejores deseos. Nos vemos._

_Vi esto en otro fic así que lo haré. (Responde reviews de quienes no tiene cuenta)_

_Pau: Hola, bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sentí muy feliz de leer algo así, creo que eres la primera que menciona la parte de la escritura. Jaja. Es difícil encontrar más tiempo para escribir con la uni y mi flojera juntas, pero al menos terminaré esta serie. Espero que este capi te haya gustado también y que no me haya demorado tanto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y espero que continúes acompañándome por más tiempo con estos drabbles. _


	7. Una gota de lluvia

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Una gota de lluvia**

-Kisa-san, por favor, espera, yo… escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, espera, Kisa-san, déjame acompañarte-

-No, volveré en un rato-

-Kisa-san, no te dejaré ir-

-¡Quiero estar solo, Yukina!-

El pelinegro se soltó del agarre del más joven de manera enérgica. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido. Se puso la chaqueta rápidamente y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y pesados. El castaño le miró largamente antes de que se alejara de él. Se sentía herido e inútil, sin embargo no quiso actuar con egoísmo o terquedad en ese momento.

No era habitual que el mayor tuviera una actitud como esa, generalmente cuando algo le alteraba ponía una mala cara o actuaba como si no le importase, pero hoy realmente se sentía enfadado. Había pasado todo el día torturándose mentalmente, pero sin dejar salir una sola palabra.

-¡Qué frustrante!- murmuró mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

El viento le chocaba fuertemente en el rostro mientras caminaba sin rumbo, la noche estaba helada y casi no se podían ver estrellas por la gran cantidad de nubes que se habían acumulado sobre su cabeza. Había apresurado el paso inconscientemente y no dejaba de pensar en que nuevamente su rendimiento resultaba mediocre, le hacía hervir la sangre. Apretó sus manos con fuerza dentro de su abrigo, el sentimiento amargo se repetía una y otra vez en su pecho. Su rabia comenzó a transformarse lentamente en tristeza.

- Trabajo arduamente, corrijo mis errores, asisto a todas las reuniones ¡¿Qué más debo hacer?- susurró para sí mientras caminaba.

La angustia se expandía en su pecho, la sensación gélida le entorpecía los movimientos, su mente no dejaba de formular quejas contra sí mismo, no importaba el qué tenía el implorante deseo de golpear algo, pero no. Llevaba todo dentro de sí, guardado, acumulado, debajo de su temple serio y cansado. Hace muchos años había jurado a no dejar escapar ninguna queja, ningún lamento, ni ninguna lágrima. A lo largo de su vida había endurecido su corazón y había enfriado su mente innumerables veces para que nada ni nadie pudiese verlo como un blanco fácil. Para que nadie pudiese engañarlo cómo él lo hacía con los demás. No importaba si parecía un amargado, no importaba si hería a otra persona, el pelinegro jamás iba a verse lamentable. Llegó hasta una pequeña plaza y se dejó caer agresivamente contra una banca. El sonido de las tablas rebotó entre los árboles. Por suerte no había gente alrededor que apreciara tal espectáculo.

-¿Cómo puede ser mejor que yo? Maldición, no lo comprendo, ¿cómo lo hace?, ¿de dónde saca esas ideas?.- Hablaba despacio, reflexionando sobre cada cosa, conversando consigo mismo en busca de respuestas.

Sus emociones golpeaban cada fragmento de su mente, pero él las mantenía encerradas dentro de sí sin exteriorizar absolutamente nada. Se recogió sobre la banca afirmando sus piernas. El clima se había vuelto muy frío y unas nubes oscuras se paseaban amenazantes. Miraba sin una expresión específica hacia el frente, respirando hondo y de forma rítmica, Kisa se consideraba a sí mismo un sobreviviente, un adulto resistente, alguien que podía soportar cualquier cosa. _¿Porqué esto le afectaba tanto?._ Golpeó la banca un par de veces tratando de sacar todo lo que sentía, pero nada, todo permanecía dentro de él como una maldición. Sabía perfectamente que ya no era un adolescente y que los adultos igual demostraban, de vez en cuando, sus emociones. Sabía que podía colapsar por unos instantes sin sentirse un idiota, pero no podía hacerlo, por enésima vez iba a quedarse con las ganas de llorar y armar un escándalo. Sería muy vergonzoso, sí, pero él jamás había experimentado algo así, siempre se que sentía triste una sensación amarga crecía dentro de su interior y lo agobiaba hasta que no llegaba a pronunciar palabra o a realizar movimiento alguno pero luego sin más se desvanecía sin dejar rastro. De alguna forma sentía envidia, en especial de Ritsu, quien aparentemente podía demostrar sus emociones sin prejuicio alguno. Él quería demostrarle todo tipo de expresiones suyas a Yukina, aunque fuese ridículo, más su serenidad tenía un límite tan alto que no paraba de sentirse en desventaja contra todas las demás personas que se le acercaban al castaño.

-¡Maldita juventud súper eficiente! ¡¿Qué hace él que yo no haga?-

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mano, alzó la vista y otra gota cayó sobre su frente. Exhaló largamente para luego volver a capturar un poco de aire. Su cuerpo estaba frío, un poco adormecido y temblaba cuando el aire se colaba por los espacios que dejaba la ropa. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía patético, había sido demasiado dramático al correr de Yukina, había sido irrazonable con él. Lamentaba dejar de lado a su pareja, pero se sentía extraño, pensaba que resultaría embarazoso tratar de explicar aquello que le ocurría, además de que no podía expresar claramente lo mal que le sabia no ser suficiente para sí mismo, no lograr las cosas que esperaba y sentirse mediocre. Ciertamente, lo mejor para él era estar solo por un momento.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con mayor fuerza. Se reacomodó en la banca tratando de comportarse con normalidad para volver a casa. Lo que había ocurrido era simple: había estado inmóvil en un parque, en una pose sombría y hablando consigo mismo por un buen rato, era muy extraño, sí, pero aliviaba su pecho de la angustia y le dejaba espacio para soportar un poco más. Luego de unos instantes, un paraguas cubrió el cielo sobre él y seguido de esto sintió que lo abrazaban con fuerza. Su mente estaba un poco más despejada y correspondió el abrazo cuando identificó a la persona que había venido a buscarle.

-Kisa-san, pensé que estarías llorando-

Al oír el comentario el pelinegro soltó una leve risa. Yukina dio un suave brinco al sentir el aliento cálido de su amante en su cuello. Las manos del pelinegro se aferraron al abrigo de su acompañarte de manera dulce. El castaño le acarició el cabello apreciando aquella muestra de afecto pública de su pareja y le besó en las mejillas para asegurarse de que Kisa no estuviese ocultando su tristeza. El pelinegro le tomó de la mano, esperó a que el castaño se sentara a su lado para comenzar a hablar con él mientras ocultaba su mano y la de su amante dentro del abrigo.

-No pude superar…

-No es necesario que hables de ello conmigo si no quieres Kisa-san-

-No, está bien, Yo simplemente no pude alcanzar las ventas de los demás- Su voz era tan suave que a Yukina le costó un poco descifrar lo que decía.

El castaño esperó a que algo de angustia se entreviese en su voz o en sus gestos para poder reconfortarlo y mimarlo, pero Kisa no mostraba ningún signo de agitación. Acarició sus mejillas mientras giraba su rostro para que lo mirase, los ojos oscuros del pelinegro estaban tranquilos, pero emitían un brillo combativo inigualable. Yukina le miró de forma serena, la fuerza que demostraba en esos instantes el pelinegro le cautivaba, el hecho de que nada podía hacerle caer le hacía sentir vulnerable pero le motivaba a mejorar y querer ser alguien digno de estar a su lado. Por primera vez sintió que la diferencia de edad interponía una barrera entre ellos, mas deseó que fuese sólo un punto más a mejorar.

-¿Tus ventas estuvieron bien, Kisa-san?-

-S…Sí- - asintió desviando la mirada.

-Entonces, todo está bien.-

-Qui… Quiero lograr más que esto…- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, se sentía un poco avergonzado al decir algo como eso frente a Yukina.- Pero… todo lo que hago, no es suficiente y… no sé qué más debo hacer-

-Ummm, Yo realmente no sé… cómo son las cosas en la editorial, pero cuando mis profesores critican mal mis trabajos, sólo sigo haciéndolos hasta alcanzar algo que realmente me haga sentir satisfecho. Entonces, sólo pienso en cómo yo quiero hacer las cosas y en lo que me hará feliz… a mí.

Se quedaron en silencio luego de la confesión del castaño, el cual comenzó a mover sus piernas de forma impaciente a medida que comenzaba a avergonzarse por no recibir respuesta alguna. Sentía que necesitaba la aprobación del mayor en esta ocasión, que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Cualquier gesto de Kisa le haría sentir satisfecho pero necesitaba que él hiciera algo para demostrarle que había servido ir hasta allí y que sus palabras lo habían animado un poco.

-Yo amo tus trabajos, sabes, porque tú, Kisa-san, eres muy bueno en lo que haces.- Sonrió de soslayo- Además… aún si pierdes todo, yo siempre estaré en casa para hacerte la cena.

El pelinegro asintió en forma de agradecimiento y apretó la mano del menor dentro de su abrigo, al poco tiempo se levantaron y se encaminaron de vuelta a los apartamentos. Yukina no dejó de abrazar al más bajo en ningún momento, le atraía muy cerca de él para que los latidos de su corazón ocultaran el inexplicable bochorno de su amante. Al menos esta vez no lo golpearía por ser tan meloso en público.

_Nota de Asu: Hola! Aich, no me quedó como yo quería, siento que no fue tan penoso como lo había imaginado al principio… pero bueno, no hay más en mi cabeza por hoy, el final fue muy difícil de hacer. Esto se me ocurrió cuando releí Kisa Shouta no baai, justo estaba pensando en que Kisa es bastante adulto y me di cuenta de que, pase lo que pase, no lloraba jamás. Excepto en una situación en particular, que tiene que ver con una habitación, una cama y Yukina. Pero en realidad no supe si agregar eso en alguna parte, sentí que iba a sobrecargarlo o algo, aunque si se les ocurre donde puedo ponerlo editaré el capi xD. Espero que no les haya aburrido tanto, igual quería poner algo sobre emociones y Yukina tratando de apoyar a Kisa como buen novio preocupado… en fin. Me cuesta pensar en cómo sorprenderles para el próximo capítulo pero prometo esforzarme!. Muchas gracias por leer y por los hermosos reviews! Me motivan, me motivan mucho! Así que no se aguanten y sigan mandándolos. _

_(Respondiendo reviews sin log-in)_

_Clarita: Hola! Bienvenida! … Dios! Tu review fue tan wow! En serio no supe cómo reaccionar cuando lo leí. Lo leí muchas veces tratando de procesar, estaba muy emocionada por tus palabras. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios y me esforzaré en seguir con la sexydad! Quizás no en esta serie pero en algún otro proyecto sobre esta pareja u otras, todo depende de lo que se me ocurra para los siguientes capis. Gracias por leer y nos vemos próximamente. Abrazos!. _


	8. Una botella de perfume

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Una botella de perfume**_

A llegar a casa saludó al castaño cómo lo hacía habitualmente, sin embargo, este le respondió sin levantarse ni dejar de trabajar. Kisa sólo asintió. Era la primera vez que llamaban a Yukina para una exposición importante pero a pesar de que había intentado muchas cosas no había concretado ninguna idea. La inspiración no le llegaba y se sentía muy presionado. Con la intención de ayudarlo Kisa había propuesto que esperaría hasta que todo eso terminara y así Yukina se dedicara sólo a la pintura, luego dedicarían tiempo a ellos. El pelinegro no podía dar marcha atrás, mas había momentos en los que se arrepentía de haber dicho tal cosa. Volver a casa se había vuelto un tarea agotadora, Yukina emitía un aura sombría, lucía cansado y frustrado, conversaba muy poco y le hacía sentir incómodo cuando hablaba sobre trivialidades, además verlo tan abatido o enrabiado lo hería profundamente. El mayor sabía muy bien lo que era pasar por períodos de mucho estrés, sin embargo, no pensó que fuera tan difícil ser paciente. A veces la ansiedad lo corrompía y pensaba en largarse con cualquier otro que le guiñara el ojo, mas se convencía de que aquello estaba mal y que debía soportarlo.

-Kisa-san, dejé la cena en el refrigerador, por favor, caliéntala. Tengo que terminar esto.

-Gracias, no debías preocuparte.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación para dejar algunas cosas que trajo del trabajo. Lanzó su chaqueta sobre la cama y escuchó un sonido tintineante que llamó su atención. Rebuscó su abrigo y bajo este encontró una caja abierta que contenía una botella de perfume y una nota. Su curiosidad aumentó y finalmente decidió leer la nota. "Gracias. Con mucho cariño, Mina-chan". Su pecho se contrajo y una sensación gélida le inmovilizó mientras su mente formulaba varias preguntas, ¿Gracias, sobre qué?, ¿Había olvidado algún evento importante?, Cumpleaños, Navidad, San Valentín, Día Blanco, todo parecía chequeado. Comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, una mezcla de enojo y confusión lo invadió. Respiró hondo.

-"Claro yo tengo que ser paciente, pero él puede salir por ahí a hacer quien sabe qué por lo cual ser agradecido y recibir regalos."-

El tiempo de ser paciente había acabado, su ansiedad se había transformado rápidamente en algo más, algo que le retorcía el pensamiento y le ponía en contra de cualquier otro individuo en la faz de la tierra. Celos. Se encaminó a la sala con el perfume en su mano, sin embargo, él ya era un adulto, sabía exactamente cómo manejar esta situación, no iba a ser pasado a llevar por aquél mocoso.

- - Así que, ¿qué es lo que te inspira más?...- Preguntó acercándose a Yukina quién lo miró confuso.- ¿Los regalos, los perfumes, o las chicas babosas por ti?

Yukina le mantuvo la mirada al entender a qué se refería. Se pasó un mano por la frente recordándose no aceptar regalos otra vez.

-Esto no es lo que sea que estés pensando Kisa-san. –

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que sabes lo que estoy pensando?- Sugirió sentándose sobre las piernas del castaño.

-Kisa-san estoy ocupado ahora… tengo que terminar esto-

-Si, entiendo, estas ocupado para mí, pero libre para salir a recibir regalos- enseñándole la botella de perfume.

-Tú sabes que no es así –

Yukina acercó su rostro para besar al pelinegro pero este se levantó evitándolo y causando que el castaño se molestara. Le tomó del brazo para retenerlo, mas Kisa forcejeó hasta que logró zafarse, no sin perder el equilibrio. Vio como el panel de la pintura se acercaba dramáticamente a su cuerpo, como las hojas esparcidas en el suelo se enredaban en sus pies impidiéndole reaccionar bien y finalmente escuchó como la botella de perfume golpeaba fuertemente el borde del cuadro, el frasco se rompió empapando la pintura y por si fuera poco rasguño los liezo de esta mientras intentaba sujetarse al caer. Yukina no emitió ninguna acción, su indignación era insuperable. Su vista recorría todo el cuadro viendo como el perfume diluía la pintura y la mezclaba a lo largo de este, de extremo a extremo, los colores se corrían y las figuras se deshacían borrando todo lo que había hecho en la última semana. Apretó sus puños y bajó su cabeza tratando de aguantar la rabia que le causaba aquello. Pero era demasiado, se levantó e increpó al pelinegro que lo miraba asustado desde el piso. Le trastornaba el hecho de que Kisa le hubiese interrumpido por algo tan infantil, pero le emputecía que después de todo este tiempo aún dudara de sus sentimientos.

-¡Sabías lo importante que era esto para mí! ¡Ya casi estaba terminado! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? - Su voz era lo suficientemente alta para oírla por todo el departamento, pero Kisa no podía reaccionar- ¡Por qué no puedes confiar en mí!, ¡maldita sea!- Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de calmarse mientras su rostro se contraía con angustia. Se irguió mirando con desdén al mayor para luego caminar directo hacia la puerta del departamento y salir dando un fuerte golpe.

El pelinegro temblaba en el piso, respiraba agitadamente y apretaba con fuerza la botella quebrada en una de sus manos. Trataba de explicarse cómo había llegado a eso, pero ciertamente todo había sido demasiado irracional. No había sido su intención destruir el trabajo de Yukina, por supuesto que no, su cuerpo había actuado antes que su mente pudiera controlar el torbellino de emociones que había estado acumulando. Alzó la vista para vislumbrar lo que quedaba del cuadro, su corazón se contrajo con fuerza y el sentimiento de culpa le invadió dolorosamente como una corriente eléctrica que le quemaba desde dentro. Se sintió miserable. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan infantil. Esa noche se quedó dormido en el sofá esperando que el castaño regresara y poder disculparse, sin embargo Yukina no volvió.

Al día siguiente preparó desayuno y almuerzo para dos, fue a trabajar y volvió a casa, aun sin tener noticias del castaño, cuando revisó el refrigerador ambas comidas aún estaban guardadas. Mientras esperaba a Yukina trató de arreglar el desastre que había hecho del cuadro, probó con diferentes materiales pero era realmente insalvable. Se resignó y lo quitó del atril en la sala para luego deshacerse de él. Su desconsuelo aumentaba con las horas y se avergonzaba por su comportamiento y las consecuencias que habían tenido en el trabajo del menor. La angustia se mezclaba con preocupación y ni siquiera quería prender el televisor por temor a enterarse de una tragedia. Intentó convencerse de que Yukina no era ese tipo de persona durante las horas siguientes y los días siguientes pero su preocupación no terminaría hasta que el muchacho estuviese parado frente a él sano y salvo. Los días siguientes tuvo una rutina similar, nada de noticias, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, el celular desconectado y su preocupación sacándolo de quicio. Cerca de una semana pasó desde entonces.

Cansado de pensar en descabelladas hipótesis sobre la suerte del muchacho fue hasta el closet donde guardaban materiales varios y sacó un telar nuevo, colocándolo en el atril como había visto hacer a Yukina anteriormente. Guiándose por su arrepentimiento dibujo algunas siluetas con tiza y las observó desconfiadamente antes de decidirse por pintarlas. Al mirar el reloj notó que ya era tarde por la noche por lo que dejó aquello pendiente para dormir un poco. Al día siguiente, luego del trabajo, volvió al atril, untó un pincel grueso con los restos de óleos que el castaño había guardado cerca del atril y comenzó. Al cabo de cuatro horas no había avanzado ni siquiera veinte centímetros, la pintura era absorbida rápidamente por la tela y por más que trataba de expandirla sólo lograba maltratar el pincel y dejar unos espectros descoloridos a lo largo de las figuras, las pinceladas eran asimétricas y en varios casos traspasaban los bordes grumosos mezclando colores y dejando manchones en lugar de rellenar los espacios adecuadamente. Observó con desprecio el desastre que había hecho y buscó en su memoria el momento en que pensó que podría hacerlo. Divagaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor cuando el castaño ingresó al apartamento después de varios días, sorprendiéndose y encaminándose hacia el mayor.

-Por lo que veo no le bastó con arruinar una pintura muy importante, también quiere estropear todos los lienzos que tengo. – La voz del menor hizo reaccionar a Kisa.

Se volvió hacia él emocionado dejando de lado el comentario amargo, sin embargo el rostro serio y enfadado que le observaba le hizo sentir temor y vergüenza. Era cierto que era pésimo en esto, eso ya lo había deducido, pero que él usara palabras duras y una expresión de desdén, hacía que su esfuerzo realmente pareciera inútil. Se retrajo junto al cuadro mientras el muchacho se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?, ¿Es un pulpo?, ¿Y por qué se une con un agujero negro?, ¿Cómo le hiciste para maltratar tanto los pinceles?, ¿Es que acaso nunca antes habías pintado algo? ¡Esto es realmente desastroso!- Cada palabra le hacía sentir más miserable e ingenuo. Le hería darse cuenta de que ni siquiera era capaz de transmitirle sus sentimientos al menor por otros medios. Le hería que el menor no entendiera el mensaje.

-¡Ya, cállate!, ¡No, nunca antes había pintado nada en mi vida!, ¡Ya sé que soy un inútil!, ¡No sé porque lo hice, sólo quería que me prestaras más atención!, ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer esto para disculparme!, ¡Ni siquiera puedo mostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy!, ¡Ni siquiera puedes ver lo preocupado que estaba!, ¡Si no vas a ayudarme sal de aquí y déjame solo, ya sabes cómo hacerlo!

El corazón de Yukina dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras temblorosas del pelinegro, aún si este había ocasionado todos los problemas, él no podía culparlo del todo. Su rostro enrojecido, su respiración nerviosa, el desastre que tenía sobre el lienzo, todo eso provocaba que el castaño se conmoviera ante los infructuosos esfuerzos del mayor por ayudarle a comenzar desde cero. No había vuelto para continuar peleando, si no para solucionar aquello. Suspiró y abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro, su calor y su aroma llenaron el vacío que había creado en él la frustración. Y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo resolver esto, sabía que la resistencia sobre humana de Kisa y sus propias habilidades para la pintura le ayudarían a terminar esa tarea.

-Terminaré esto y tú me ayudarás a pintarlo.- Concluyó besándolo largamente antes de ir por más materiales para resolver aquél desastre que pronto se transformaría en una obra de arte.

_Nota de Asu: Hola… esto, pueden matarme si quieren. Les pediré disculpas por la demora una vez más y aunque quisiera decir muchas cosas, la verdad creo que las excusas empeoran la falta. Así que sólo diré que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de la espera y de que no es algo asombroso. Siento que tiene muchas cosas clichés, pero bueno, es el primer amor de ambos así que pensé ¿Por qué no?. Agradezco a todas las personas que me dieron ideas para este capítulo, aunque eso me hace sentir que no lo hice yo, al fin pude salir de esto. Sólo quedan dos capis y tengo un drama gigante para el final, pero espero que les guste. El siguiente debería ser lemon, están advertidas/os. Saludos y cuídense mucho, trataré de no demorarme tanto próxima vez. _


	9. Un trago de vodka

**_Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._**

**Un trago de Vodka.**

La sensación gélida del licor. Aquella mirada inquisitiva que insistía en traspasar lentamente sus ropas. El sabor genuinamente amargo abrazado a su lengua. Y una nueva prenda que caía sobre el piso tras un movimiento sugestivo.

Sus manos apretaban nerviosamente la alfombra, mientras su corazón desconsoladamente rogaba al tiempo para que se apresurase. Sus ropas se habían vuelto tan estorbosas que le asfixiaban, alimentando el insondable deseo de sentir el calor de las manos ajenas sobre su piel. El agitado ritmo de sus latidos parecía ser perfectamente audible y aquellos ojos acusadores le desafiaban cada vez que alzaba la vista. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo más intenso, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían lentamente.

Las imágenes flotaban combinándose a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan ilusorio, lejano y sofocante. Comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo, comenzaba a sentir miedo. Finalmente la última pieza de su compostura se disolvió entre unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron sus encendidas mejillas.

-Ki-Kisa-san... – El castaño se apresuró a acercarse a él para confortarlo- Todo… está bien.

- No… No es suficiente-

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello castaño mientras hundía su rostro junto al cuello del menor. Dejó salir pequeños suspiros envueltos de su aliento cálido. Lentamente comenzó a intercalar las pequeñas sacudidas de su pecho con ansiosas lamidas sobre el lóbulo del castaño. Recorrió su espalda presionando las puntas de sus dedos sobre la piel cálida, movía torpemente sus caderas para acomodarse sobre las piernas del menor, descendiendo con sus manos hasta sentir la textura áspera del borde de los bóxers. Tenía hambre de ese cuerpo, estaba completamente hambriento de él. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba saber que aquel muchacho deseaba hasta el último fragmento de su cuerpo. Quería sentir que ese muchacho estaba ahí, en aquel momento, sólo por él.

El más joven, absorto en observarlo, estaba entumecido por el deseo. Su vista se perdía entre sus mejillas sonrojadas y el leve temblor que emitía el cuerpo más pequeño. El efecto del alcohol poco a poco removía todo rastro de timidez en su amante. Su actitud se volvía provocativa, sus caricias… desvergonzadas; y la sensualidad que relucía en sus movimientos le estaban llevando al límite de la cordura. Trató de calmarse recorriendo tiernamente el cuerpo del mayor por sobre las ropas, rozando con tan sólo la punta de sus dedos su cabello, sus mejillas, acariciando su cuello y esparciendo besos sobre su frente. Mas no era suficiente. Las ansias de devorarlo rugían en su mente haciendo temblar sus manos. Relamió repetidas veces las areolas del pelinegro por sobre su camiseta. Acarició sus caderas dejando viajar sus manos hasta lo más oculto entre sus piernas. Continuó besando sus labios largamente. Besos gélidos, húmedos y autoritarios. Pero no era suficiente. Su respiración se aceleraba y el pelinegro, con su ropa mojada y desarreglada, lucía cada vez más ardiente.

Kisa cerró sus ojos con un gesto de amargura, mordió sus labios y luego los saboreó jugueteando con su lengua. Recostó su delgada espalda sobre la alfombra intentando recuperar un poco su aliento, pero el aire era aún más sofocante. Sentía la creciente desesperación oprimiéndole el pecho. Cada segundo pasaba tan rápidamente y no hallaba cómo incitar más a Yukina. Los besos tiernos del castaño alimentaban su angustia. No era suficiente. Deseaba que se apresurara, deseaba que le tomara, que le devorara en ese mismo momento. Le irritaba el ritmo pausado en que avanzaba. La inminente atracción que había entre ambos cuerpos, acercándose pero sin unirse. Sus toques suaves y el hecho de que recorriera partes tan lejanas le hería tan profundamente. Sintió ganas de llorar. Quería suplicar.

Se quitó los pantalones acomodando sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del castaño, acercándose, serpenteando, lo más que podía debajo de aquél cuerpo semi-desnudo. Estaba impresionado, acongojado, por la testaruda serenidad que aún mantenía el menor en esos momentos. No lograba alterarle, él, con su cuerpo expuesto, vulnerable y tembloroso no lograba enloquecerle. Se sentía ahogado. Incapaz de atraparle en la pasión que contenía. Incapaz de hacerle prisionero de sus movimientos lascivos, de su imagen más arrolladora. Su respiración entrecortada comenzaba a doler. A pesar del constante mareo relamió sus labios una vez más, apuntando su mirada más suplicante directamente a los ojos del menor.

El castaño presionó sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza, rozando fuertemente su entrepierna por un único momento. Tras un suspiro grave volvió a entretener las areolas del mayor presionándolas y humedeciéndolas coquetamente, intercalando una y otra vez la mirada mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

No lograba avanzar, sentía que recorría el mismo camino una y otra vez, retomó los roces contra la entrepierna del más joven tratando de ser cada vez más provocativo, raspando esa única prenda de delgada tela que aún quedaba entre ambos. Sus manos jugueteaban ansiosas con la pretina del bóxer, sus mejillas sonrojadas llegaban a acariciar los hombros del más alto y sus ojos vidriosos amenazaban al castaño con cada mirada que le dirigía.

Un beso apasionado, profundo y duradero. Nuevamente el sabor amargo del licor. Mordió sus labios una vez más. No podía acallar más su deseo.

-Yu… Yukina…M… Más- Pidió alcanzando la nuca del castaño para verlo fijamente.

Aquella mirada le traspasó. Una mirada feroz. El tan esperado escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, fue casi tan gélido como el licor. Su aliento se desvaneció, el tiempo quedó cautivo en aquellos ojos miel. Sintió formarse un vacío en su vientre contraído. Un agarre brusco en su cintura y fue girado hasta quedar completamente boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Se aferró torpemente a la tela gruesa, tratando de aminorar los escalofríos en su espalda. Aquella mirada fija en su nuca. Temió. Tembló. Se sentía tan liviano y manejable, tan efímero. Su deseo había sido liberado, esparcido por el suelo y se retorcía entre una mezcla de terror y pura adrenalina.

Sintió el suspiro del menor sobre su espalda. La sensación húmeda del aliento descendiendo en un camino sobre su piel le sacudió las piernas. Sus caderas fueron alzadas, sus glúteos fueron lamidos y mordidos por sobre la delgada tela y finalmente la última prenda sobre su cuerpo fue retirada tan lentamente que cuando las caricias sobre su miembro se hicieron presentes su mente quedó obnubilada por unos segundos. Una sensación abrasadora. Las manos de su amante eran capaces de recorrer todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, introduciéndose entre sus labios, masajeando su pecho, apretando sus caderas, recorriendo sus muslos y separando sus glúteos. Un único beso le devolvió a la realidad. Un beso demandante en aquel lugar indefinido de su cuerpo. Dejó salir un leve grito de sorpresa, mas Yukina continuó acariciándole, saboreándole y expandiéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta mantenerlo tranquilo nuevamente.

Afirmaba las caderas del editor ansiosamente, como un cazador aprisionando a su presa hasta dejarla moribunda, presionando cada centímetro de su cadera con ansias contenidas, deseaba marcarle, deseaba marca en la memoria de sus labios la suavidad de aquella piel tan resbaladiza. Continúo esparciendo besos húmedos sobre los glúteos y los muslos blanquecinos del pelinegro hasta que su piel estuvo completamente empapada. Una y otra vez se acercaba tentadoramente a aquél lugar oculto en el cuerpo del mayor, lamiendo y succionando, apresurando el ritmo de sus masajes cada vez que se acercaba a la parte frontal de su novio. La sensación húmeda le enceguecía, le incitaba a introducirse aún más en aquél cuerpo tan vulnerable.

El calor de la lengua del castaño en un lugar tan prohibido evaporaba todas sus fuerzas. En el momento en que Yukina introdujo sus dedos en él su mente vagó lejos en un remolino de deseo. Sintió que la gravedad lo abandonaba, quiso aumentar la fricción mucho más, sentir mucho más aquel roce tan enloquecedor. La sensación de aquél líquido cálido junto con la ansiosa intrusión moviéndose dentro de él le impedía hacer otra cosa más que implorar por más. Uno más expandiéndolo. Otro más retorciéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Ya no bastaba aquella sensación deliciosa, quería ser completamente destruido por el menor. No pudo evitar soltar algunas de las lágrimas que había contenido, y el volumen de sus gemidos se elevó hasta rasgar el corazón del castaño.

Yukina estaba deleitado, acariciando tan descaradamente el cuerpo de su amante, disfrutaba cada segundo de esta nueva sensualidad que Kisa le regalaba. Cada sensación le encendía más y cada movimiento se volvía más brusco. Tenía miedo, temblaba de placer y miedo. Sin embargo él ya no era capaz de detenerse. El pelinegro rogaba por más, con esa voz rasposa y desesperada que también era nueva para él, con su respiración agitada, sus jadeos incontrolables y las miradas desesperadas que interceptaban sus ojos. Le volvía loco. Quería sentir que le pertenecía, que aquél hombre de cabellos oscuros estaba perdido por él. Era un sentimiento egoísta, pero el aspecto erótico que presentaba Kisa en esos momentos le hacía sentir tan inseguro que necesitaba dejar en claro que le pertenecía tanto como él mismo pertenecía al mayor. Se alejó por un único momento para remover la única prenda que quedaba.

El frío en su piel le hizo actuar, esperar era impensable, sus sentidos estaban tan entumecidos que lo único que sentía era el flujo de unas ansias incontenibles que se desbordaban por cada uno de sus poros. Su cuerpo completamente ardiendo, su mente totalmente dormida. Se acomodó firmemente, hundiendo sus dedos en la alfombra, raspando sus mejillas con la tela frondosa, separando sus piernas y alzando sus caderas frente al castaño, no hacían falta palabras para que éste entendiera, sólo una mirada tímida y embriagada por sobre su hombro, una mirada que le invitaba con un matiz anhelante a poseerlo tanto como quisiera.

Rozó la zona tan sólo una vez. Palpitante, ardiente. Mirando fijamente el contorno de los ojos de su amante se adentró profundamente en el cuerpo frente a él. Lentamente, dejando que le faltara el aliento. Estaba tan resbaladizo y cálido que no tardo en iniciar un vaivén que no tardaría en deshacerlos. Ambos aturdidos, completamente excitados, buscaban sus labios torpemente, desparramando besos en cualquier lugar que pudiera besarse mientras que sus movimientos se volvían torpes y salvajes. Cada vez más allá de su comprensión, cada vez más lejos de sus sentidos.

Dejaron explotar el deseo que los había acompañado durante toda esa jornada y fueron guardando la calma, relajándose, mimándose tiernamente entre la humedad de sus cuerpos. Yukina permaneció en aquella posición un tiempo más antes de separarse, acariciando el cuerpo del mayor con ternura.

Lo último que recordaba era que se mantuvo abrazado a Yukina cómo si la noche fuera a llevarlo muy lejos, que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y unas dulces palabras que alcanzó a rescatar antes caer completamente dormido.

-Te Amo, Kisa-san.-

Mas, como siempre, la mañana siempre era una historia diferente…

-¡Maldito Yukina!¡ Jamás volveré a beber contigo!-

-¿E-eh?¿Qué pasa, Kisa-san…?- preguntó el aludido en medio de un bostezo, antes de que el mayor tirara de sus mejillas como castigo…- Kisa-san… no te enfades…

_Nota de Asu: Hola, al fin, AL FIN, logré terminar este condenado capítulo… Tiene como 3 versiones más de todas las veces que lo reescribí (creo que hare una serie especial de versiones). Esta expresión en inglés también está en el grupo de expresiones que me motivaron a hacer esta serie de historias cortas, pero jamás pensé que sería tan difícil. Estaba todo el tiempo corrigiendo y viendo si estaba siendo muy largo, muy aburrido, poco emocionante y me decía cada vez, este debe ser el mejor capítulo de todos, el mejor. Autopresionarme creo que fue una mala idea. En el transcurso de escribir y corregir sufrí un quiebre emocional muy grande, así que estuve a punto de dejar todo tirado y jamás terminar nada, pero decidí aprovechar las emociones y encaminarlas en algo fructífero. Espero que así haya sido y que los sentimientos que dejé en este capítulo y el siguiente les dejen un grato recuerdo y den alegría a sus vidas. Muchas gracias por soportar la larga espera, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo. El siguiente será el último. Y Ya saben los reviews y favoritos son muy bien recibidos y me han alegrado mucho dándome las fuerzas necesarias para terminar estas series. Muchas gracias por leer._


	10. Un rollo de película

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Un rollo de película**

-"Tranquilo Kisa, respira hondo. Respira y actúa como si nada de esto te afectara"- Aquel único pensamiento resonaba en su mente mientras ingresaba al departamento.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros se dirigió hacía la habitación en busca de las últimas cajas que le hacía falta cerrar. Caminó arrastrando sus pasos pesarosamente, observando todas las estancias de manera parsimoniosa. Con el pecho apretado y la garganta amarga avanzaba sin ganas de llegar a aquella puerta, la nostalgia le nublaba la visión al observar cómo aquel departamento que lo había refugiado por tantos años se encontraba ahora prácticamente vacío.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo había desarrollado un nuevo temor a la soledad, la incertidumbre del futuro helaba su cuerpo, pensar en cualquier cosa le revolvía el estómago, la piel se le erizaba y las piernas le temblaban tenuemente a cada paso. Sintió que todas las paredes le miraban suplicándole.

"No te vayas" – Escuchó en su cabeza aquella voz tan conocida para él.

Respiró hondo, aún con la angustia dando vueltas por su cuerpo y se apresuró a llevar dos cajas a la sala de estar.

En la primera caja había objetos que había olvidado que existían y se habían acumulado montones de pequeñas notas y cartas que llevaban su nombre. Eligió entre los objetos que más le trajeron recuerdos y los colocó en la caja más pequeña.

Su corazón comenzó a inquietarse al reconocer que todas las notas tenían el mismo remitente, aquel joven que le había hecho sentir que realmente podía enamorarse. Pensó que sería bueno leer algunas, quizás buenos recuerdos estuviesen escritos ahí para animarlo en los días posteriores, pero tan sólo con la mitad de los mensajes sus ojos comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que empaparon la escritura difuminando las palabras. Todas las cartas estaban rellenas de frases dulces, por más pequeños que fuesen los recados, cada "Querido Kisa-san" le hacía temblar el corazón y cada "te amo" le agarrotaba la garganta y presionaba contra su pecho la emoción que le invadía. Estuvo un buen rato regresándolas a la caja y respirando agitadamente hasta que finalmente sus sollozos se tranquilizaron.

-"Es realmente vergonzoso ponerme así sólo por unas cuantas palabras."- pensó para sí.

Limpió su rostro con la manga de su camisa y bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar sacando objetos de la caja. Tan sólo quedaban algunas prendas que ya no utilizaba, introdujo sus manos nuevamente para una última revisión y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al descubrir, también, un antiguo proyector y un rollo de película envueltos en una tela. Le costó recordar porqué había algo como eso en su departamento pero, poco a poco, las memorias fueron llegando a él, impulsándolo a armar aquél objeto y tratar de hacerlo funcionar. Trató de proyectar la grabación por varias horas, pero nada más logró divisar unas fotografías que saltaban varias veces y se cortaban en tan sólo unos segundos. Se sentó bruscamente en el suelo y empujó la caja hasta esparcir todo lo que quedaba en ella con enfado. Se estiró en el piso sobre todos aquellos recuerdos y continuó pensando para calmar su enojo y su angustia.

El tiempo había pasado inclemente y con ello muchas cosas habían cambiado a su alrededor. Ya no lucía como un chico de secundaria, mantenía la estatura, pero su mirada se había endurecido y constantemente unas pequeñas arrugas amenazaban con alojarse en su rostro. Su salud se había vuelto un poco más débil y debía tomar más cuidado en los días lluviosos.

El romance había invadido su lugar de trabajo alejando a varios de sus compañeros y haciéndole aún más consciente de la avanzada edad en la que se encontraba. Varios de estos cambios en los puestos de trabajo le habían llevado a exceder su esfuerzo para la entrega de la revista y aunque había logrado una posición más alta en la editorial eso también había significado distanciarse mucho más del joven pintor. Sin contar la innumerable cantidad de promesas rotas y las desesperantes noches de insomnio por las que pasó el castaño cuando comenzó a realizar exposiciones, una distancia impasible se había instalado entre ellos al punto que, algunos días, tan sólo habían intercambiado saludos por correo. Todo aquello les había llevado a un período de extensos conflictos y aislamiento. La rutina había ocasionado que Kisa perdiera el interés en el rostro del muchacho, enfocándose más en sus propias capacidades y necesidades.

Solitario en el departamento era tan doloroso pensar en ello, en todas las oportunidades que había desperdiciado, en todo lo que Yukina había tenido que soportar. Había días en que deseaba que todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido jamás, se sentía tan culpable de todo, tan irracional en sus prioridades, tan egoísta, pero ahora, todo estaba hecho y lo único que le quedaba era continuar con su vida.

Se sentó en busca de su vaso con agua, pero al tantear por el piso su mano se encontró con un disco.

-Lo que grabamos en el rollo de película…- Leyó de forma distraída y pausada.- …¡¿Lo que grabamos en el rollo de película?!- terminó alzando la voz al asimilar lo que contenía el disco.

Levantándose torpemente se dirigió en busca de su portátil y se ubicó en el suelo nuevamente insertando el disco ansioso de ver lo que contenía. Sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a cualquier indicio de aquel romance que le reafirmara que todo aquello había sido real. Y que ninguna de sus acciones futuras iba a cambiar lo que había ocurrido.

- _-"Buenas tardes, soy Kisa Shouta, y esta es una filma… digo, grabación sobre nosotros… Una entrevista de… No… ¿Qué era lo que venía en esa parte?"-_ Se avergonzó al escucharse a sí mismo en la pantalla de manera tan infantil.

- _- Kisa-san, debes hacerlo bien, vamos a grabar de nuevo._- Ahí estaba, esa forma de decir su nombre resonaba en su pecho.

- _- ¿Eh?, ¿De nuevo?, No, ¿Por qué no sales tú haciendo la presentación?.-_

- _- Por supuesto que no, ya lo habíamos acordado.-_

El moreno soltó una risilla ante las imágenes aunque su corazón se apretaba con cada segundo. El video seguía pasando por media hora, ambos respondían preguntas que les hacía el otro y al final ambos aparecían haciéndose arrumacos y discutiendo sobre que debían parar de grabar antes de seguir. En el rostro de Kisa se encontraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos habían vuelto a derramar lágrimas. Aquella muralla que había antepuesto frente a todos, para que ningún hombre o mujer pudiera dar con sus verdaderos sentimientos, se había vuelto frágil ante el recuerdo de un amor tan jovial e ingenuo como el que ellos habían tenido. Tenía miedo de que todo hubiese sido un invento de suyo, que fuese una ilusión con la que soñó una noche mientras se dejaba amar por cualquier hombre que no le importaba realmente. Temía que el siguiente paso no llegara, que no pudiera perdonarse, que no pudiese rehacer su vida y recuperar el tiempo y el amor que había dejado en algún lugar.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que abrían la puerta del departamento y se apresuró a correr hasta el baño para ocultarse antes de que lo viesen en ese estado. Se sentía miserable, estúpido e incompetente.

-¿Shouta, estás aquí? – escuchó a lo lejos mientras sacaba papel higiénico de manera exagerada para limpiarse el rostro con gestos nerviosos.

-Uh…um… Sí, ya voy. – Trató de fingir normalidad con su voz.

-¿Aún no terminas de empacar?- cuestionó un hombre más para sí mismo que para el azabache, mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

Al poco tiempo el pelinegro volvió a la sala, tratando de ocultar su aspecto vulnerable. Trató de hablar con un tono molesto sobre el desastre que había ocasionado para disimular la inseguridad en sus palabras:

-Yo realmente… no sé qué hacer con todas estas cosas. -

-Puedes botarlas si no las necesitas… O puedes llevarlas si las quieres, buscaremos un lugar donde ponerlas.- contestó el hombre alto mientras revisaba la hora.

- Yo… voy a ser una molestia. Es mejor que no vaya.

- Shou… pero, ¿qué dices?... – Lo observó por unos instantes, hipando y desviando su mirada avergonzado. Suspiró al entender- eh… ya entiendo, ¿nuevamente estas pensando en el pasado?, ¿Es por eso que no quieres ir?.-

- No es eso…Estoy… Demasiado viejo, sabes…-respiró profundo antes de continuar- ¡mira mi cabello!, ¡mira estas arrugas que aparecen en mis ojos!, ¡Por supuesto que estoy viejo!.-

- No lo estás- respondió con todo firme el hombre de cabello castaño y corto.- Eres un hombre mayor. Eso es todo.-

El hombre se puso de pie con preocupación y se acercó a él para reconfortarlo. El mayor tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos un poco hinchados, sus labios temblaban y sus manos se aferraban a su camisa de manera nerviosa. El castaño le abrazó fuertemente, y pese a lo rígido de sus movimientos a causa del abrigo acarició su espalda y besó dulcemente su rostro y sus labios.

- Yo también he envejecido, Shouta.-dijo observándolo a los ojos.- Pero mi corazón sigue amándote. Pese a todo. Y quiero… por sobre todas las cosas, compensar el tiempo que estuvimos separados… y también quiero que estés conmigo en este momento tan importante. Tienes que venir conmigo. -

- Pero… yo… no soy el indicado, Kou..., esta es tu última oportunidad para hacer tu vida como quieras…

-Después de quince años juntos, en una relación que nos costó una infinidad de cosas, ¿No eres el indicado?- le sujetó de los hombros y le miró de frente, con esa mirada profunda que ocupaba sólo para las cosas serias-...Escucha, Quiero hacer mi vida contigo. No me importa si es sólo por mi rostro o por mi dinero… Quiero ir contigo…- Respiró un poco para calmarse, le entristecía que aún después de tantos años su amante fuera tan inseguro- o Es… ¿Es que ya no me amas, Kisa-san?...-

El corazón del pelinegro comenzó a latir nuevamente, se reconstruyó pedazo a pedazo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma. Todos aquellos malos pensamientos se fundieron hasta convertirse tan sólo en una parte de los más románticos recuerdos que guardaba su memoria. Contuvo su aliento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos chocaron con la miel de los ojos ajenos. En ese momento se juró a sí mismo, nunca más herir al muchacho, nunca más dudar de sus sentimientos y confiarse a él sin importar lo que pasara.

- Aún te amo, Yukina. No es sólo tu rostro… yo… amo todo de ti. –

Sellaron con un beso aquél pacto silencioso que les permitiría continuar amándose sin temores. Un abrazo apretado y los suspiros más íntimos que podían entregarse. Un pacto que dictaba que nada volvería a interponerse entre aquél primer amor que les había hecho experimentar las más diversas situaciones y había desatado en ellos los más turbios sentimientos sólo para unirlos hasta el final de sus días en un romance como ningún otro.

_Nota de Asu: Aww, ¡Lloro! La verdad…. Este fue el primer capítulo que se me ocurrió, pero no pude escribirlo como lo imaginé. En realidad es súper loca la idea, espero que se entienda al menos un poco: Yukina fue solicitado para hacer exposiciones en el extranjero permanentemente y quería que Kisa lo acompañara. Yo, en realidad, creo que el primer amor nunca dura, pero siempre pienso en que ellos seguirán juntos por los siglos de los siglos hasta que sean abuelitos. No puedo soportar la idea de que alguno muera. Debe ser porque realmente me gusta esta pareja. Fue muy difícil hacer coincidir la idea con el título y aunque no quedó como estaba en mi mente, igual me gustó este final. Lleno de melosidad y amor. (Estuve a punto de cambiar la idea, SPOILER, ya que Nakamura-sensei usó sus nombres principales en el capitulo cinco de Kisa no baai y 2 de Yukina no baai, ¡pero continué!). Bueno, a pesar de todos los altibajos que pasé en el desarrollo de este copilado de historias puedo decir que lo terminé satisfactoriamente, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta serie de historias cortas y que se animen a seguir otras historias que publique después. También espero que hagan más fanfics sobre ellos. Les agradezco mucho a todos por leer hasta aquí, me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado y agradezco también sus encantadores comentarios, favoritos y follows que alegraron mis días, en especial cuando estuve bien mal. Les deseo lo mejor a todos en este nuevo año, que logren todos sus proyectos, y ya saben, como Kisa y Yukina, no hay que rendirse jamás. Pd: Para mantener su cabello negro en el futuro, Kisa se lo tiñe! Obvio, no podría soportar las canas jajaja. _


End file.
